


We need to talk

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That kiss (or actually the two kisses) didn't quite solve all their relationship problems, so Jemma makes sure they talk about their feelings. Once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really strong reaction to their kiss but the "we're cursed" is not how I expected this scene to end. So this is a little after that, when they talk about their feelings and this time they don't get interrupted. Enjoy! Would be awesome, if you could leave a comment!

“Jemma, what is it?” Fitz entered the room, looking around curiously. Jemma looked up and smiled a small smile. Then she punched a code into her tablet. The doors closed behind Fitz.  
“What...what are you doing?” He asked confused.  
“We need to talk,” Jemma explained, “and this time we are not going to stop until we've said everything there is to say. This time we don't say what we say because we are about to die or transported to another planet or to angry to continue talking. And we will only leave when we are finished.”  
Leo looked at her, considering it. Then he nodded slowly. "You go first,” he said.  
“Okay”. Jemma nodded. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened. For not saying I love you back at the bottom of the ocean. For not saying it when we were back together. For not saying I love you all the times I could have and I didn't because I was scared. Scared that it would change everything. Scared that I was too late and you wouldn't say it back. But I don't think we are cursed. Because despite everything I was lucky enough to have met you. You keep saying that Will was the reason I survived on the planet. But I wouldn't have lasted a single month if it weren't for you, Fitz.  
Fitz looked at her confused.  
“Talking to you gave me hope. Knowing you would never give up on me, made me want to stay alive. Stay alive for you. I need you to know that under normal circumstances I would have never ever fallen in love with Will. I only let myself develop any kind of feelings for him after I gave up hope of returning to you. I wish I could say I had been stronger. That I never gave up hope, never gave up on us. But I did and I'm so sorry.”  
She was crying now but she continued anyway.  
“When you asked me if I loved Will, I said yes. But it's not the same love I feel for you, Fitz. I can't imagine my life without you. And although I might not have realised that it was because I love you...romantically, I always imagined my future with you. I want to get Will back, yes, but not because I chose him over you but because I feel guilty about leaving him there. I know I couldn't have changed it. But I got lucky. I have you and you pulled me out of that hell. He deserves to live. And while he's still out there, I can't help but feel guilty for moving on with you. Taking the next step in our relationship. But believe me, Leo, I want to.”  
Fitz just stared at her. After a while he said quietly, it was barely a whisper: “You love me?”  
She let out a nervous laugh. “Is that all you got from that?”   
“No. I listened to everything you said. But to me, that's the most important part. Because these three little words are all I wanted to say to you for so long. But I was stupid. I wasn't brave enough. Like you I was scared what it could mean.”  
“When did you know that...?” Jemma left the question unfinished.  
"That I love you? I...I don't know exactly. I guess it just happened. But I remember that day when you jumped out of the plane and I realised that I could loose you forever...that I never want to find out what's it like to loose you. That I love you more than one loves his best friend. And I'm sorry because I really chose the worst time to tell you that. Eventually I had to find out what's it like to live without you. When you left on the assignment...I know why you did this...I understand. And when you got to the planet. I hated it, being without you...I missed you, your voice, your presence, your brilliance. I kept talking to you, too like you could still here me. That's the only time I felt clear. It felt like a piece of me was gone with you. I got you back despite the odds. I get that I should feel lucky. But of course I imagined it differently. I dreamed that you'd come back and we'd go out for dinner and I could kiss you good night and we'd be...you know, we take the next step. I never imagined you could fall for someone else. Not at that planet at least... as I said we are cursed. Because here we are, confessing our love for each other and it's still not enough. Enough for us to actually be together.”  
“Fitz, yes, we had some pretty bad luck. Like the worst luck ever, but despite that. We are here. We are alive. We are together.”  
She took a step closer to him.  
“But what are we supposed to do?” he rose his voice in desperation, “wait until we get Will back and then I guess we'll see? What if you want to be with him instead or I don't know... you feel like you can't be with me when he's here heartbroken. There's a new war against Hydra coming and we don't know how this will all end. If we are going to survive this.”  
“Fitz, please stop.”  
“You wanted that we talked and now we talked and we are in the same place we were before. Because it doesn't change anything except that I want to hope despite reason...” His voice caught.   
“Fitz, you're right,” now it was Jemma, who sounded desperate, “we've waited long enough.”   
She had her hand rested against his chest now.  
“Jemma, but he...you…,” Fitz said.  
“I want you to kiss me,” she whispered.  
“But…”  
Jemma shook her head. “I want you to kiss me not because you are angry or because you think we are cursed. But because this is a new beginning. Because I want to kiss you. Be with you. Because I love you.”  
And he kissed her. This time it was slow and sweet. One of his hands reached for her cheek and the other for the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, leaving no space between them.   
When they broke apart, it was because they had to catch their breath but they stayed wrapped around each other.   
“We are going to do this. Together,” Fitz whispered. Jemma smiled up at him.   
“We are.”


End file.
